Ensemble
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Qu'aurait donné l'histoire que nous connaissons tous, si la Belle portait également un secret ? Si ceux que nous connaissons étaient condamnés à l'errance, à cause de ce qu'ils sont ?


**Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof, il fallait écrire sur le thème "Famille" en une heure. Si vous voulez plus d'information sur le forum francophone, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP :)**

* * *

Avant, je ne connaissais pas le sens du mot famille.

Pour moi, avant tout ça, une famille signifiait des gens qui étaient liés par le sang, ayant les mêmes parents, ayant grandi avec ce qu'on appelle des frères et sœurs. La définition générale, en somme.

Tu le sais bien, pas vrai ? Que cette définition n'implique pas les sentiments. Qu'une famille peut être déchirée, ses membres en lambeaux.

On choisit ses amis, pas sa famille.

Parfois, j'ai peur que le passé me rattrape. Je cauchemarde, imaginant que cette vie n'est qu'un rêve et que la réalité va resurgir, brutalement.

Je ne veux pas revoir mes frères.

Je ne veux pas redevenir l'idiot du village.

Il y a de quoi penser que le présent est irréel, après tout. Dans cet endroit coupé du monde, oublié de tous, où nous vivons, nous les trois parias.

Mais tu sais mieux que personne que je suis heureux, Eve, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà fait part de mes peurs à Adam, et la Bête m'a consolé. Le monstre est plus humain que la plupart de mes semblables.

C'est drôle. Tu m'as raconté qu'à ton arrivée, il était encore plus effrayé que toi. Toi, qui croyais mourir à ce moment-là. La vie promet bien des surprises. Mais moi, je n'ai pas eu peur (excuse-moi si cela peut paraître orgueilleux). Parce que c'est Adam qui m'a sauvé, ce sont ses bras d'animaux qui m'ont sorti de la neige. Et il m'a tout de suite paru comme quelqu'un qui serait là pour me protéger.

Et toi. Toi, que je ne pensais plus revoir. Et je n'avais pas tout à fait tort. La Eve que j'ai connue a en partie disparue. Celle que j'ai rencontré au village, la femme distante plongée dans ses livres, la femme qui m'a appris à lire et à m'exprimer grâce à l'écriture, cette personne a un peu été absorbé par ce lieu étrange.

Je suis content de cette métamorphose.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as tant voulu te cacher. Ton secret est lourd à porter, rempli de conséquences dans notre monde fou. Même si tu aurais pu te rapprocher un peu plus des autres, éviter de te cacher ainsi aux yeux de nos semblables. Pardon si cela sonne comme un reproche, je ne suis pas à ta place, je n'ai pas été obligé de vivre une vie de nomade, obligé de quitter le lieu dans lequel je venais à peine de m'installer.

Est-ce que… tu as trouvé ta maison, maintenant ?

Moi, j'ai couru pendant peu de temps contrairement à toi, mais cette course m'avait semblé durer une éternité. Je me suis enfui de chez moi, je voulais que le monde, les coups, les rires de mes frères, les médisances sur le garçon qui ne savait pas parler disparaissent. Je voulais te retrouver, et c'est ta plume qui m'a guidée. Même si je me suis blessé, même si je me suis évanoui dans la neige, ta plume vous a permis de me retrouver, et de m'amener ici.

Tu es un peu mon ange gardien.

Et tu es beaucoup une nouvelle maman.

* * *

 _L'enfant s'est endormi._

 _Je ne savais pas qu'une lettre pouvait autant fatiguer._

 _Je prends Gabriel dans mes bras. Cela me rappelle le jour où nous l'avons trouvé, Eve et moi._

 _C'est étrange, à quel point notre quotidien peut être brutalement chamboulé._

 _On m'a donné le nom d'Adam, autrefois. Pendant une éternité, je me suis donné le titre de Bête._

 _Le monstre maudit._

 _J'ai subi le Purgatoire pendant longtemps, pour mes mauvaises actions. À l'image de mon esprit, durant toutes ces années, ce château s'est dégradé, envahi par les ronces et les roses, perdant leurs pétales comme les grains du sablier._

 _Cruelle ironie. Les hommes veulent l'éternité et c'est l'immortalité qui a failli causer ma perte. Une éternité pour réfléchir, et enfermé par un sort sempiternel, j'aurais pu devenir fou._

 _J'ai accueilli le vieil homme, mon premier hôte depuis longtemps. Je me suis emporté quand il a arraché mes fleurs._

 _Et contre toute attente, c'est une femme qui s'est présentée pour mourir à la place de son père._

 _Portant elle aussi les chaînes de son apparence._

 _Nous étions au final deux prisonniers. Même si elle pouvait cacher son secret, en échange d'une vie sans véritable foyer._

 _Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Personne n'aurait pu s'y attendre._

 _Voir deux grandes ailes se déployer dans son dos._

 _Découvrir l'oiseau cloué au sol._

 _Connaître le secret de l'ange._

 _Qui lui vaudrait d'être adulée par certains et pourchassée par d'autres._

 _Sans répit. Sans fin._

 _Et effacer de son esprit la possibilité d'une paix._

 _Car si je peux redevenir humain, il semblerait qu'elle doive porter ce fardeau toute sa vie._

 _Ici, nous avons appris à nous apprivoiser. À passer outre nos différences et de voir au-delà de nos peaux._

 _Gabriel nous y a beaucoup aidé._

 _C'est un enfant apparu soudainement, avec un regard original sur ce monde._

 _Qui nous considère comme ses parents._

 _Je veux tenter de leur offrir un peu de chaleur, un nouveau foyer._

 _Sous les étoiles, une Belle, une Bête et un enfant apprennent à vivre._

 _Je pense que cela s'appelle… une famille._

 _En plus étrange et plus soudé._

 _Dehors, la lune se lève._


End file.
